heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.13 - Old Friends New Places
At the Watchtower, Wally is checking in for his standby duties for the League. Wally is happy to get away from his hectic personal life and get back to more familiar surroundings. Wally is also relieved to have been able to reveal to the league that he was Flash now and explain what happened to Barry. Wally had seen fit to take some time down in the training facilities to relax at the health spa. There he found a familiar and lovely face, Zatanna Zatara the powerful magician fellow league and old friend of his. "Zee? Hey Zee! it's been way to long how have you been! You look as beautiful as ever! Still doing shows in your spare time? I would love to go check one out sometime if you are" Zatanna Zatara usually did her dues here. Every so often, she'd hang out at the observation wing, helping the others keep an eye out on the Earth. Recently, though, she had been busier than most, so she hadn't been around as much. But it was the health spa that actually drew Zee to the Watchtower today. In fact... Zee was wearing a one-piece black swimsuit - the sort that ties around the neck with a thick collar that had the design of a bowtie at the hollow of her throat. And her hat, of course, set upon her head at a jaunty angle. Her arms were spread out over the sides of the tub, and she had her head back, kinda breathing out a sigh towards the ceiling. At least, untilthe Flash arrived! Straightening up where she sits, Zatanna adjusts the hat to sit tight on top of her head, turning her eyes to blink towards the person that just... seemed to appear. Right before she gives him a winning smile. "Hey, Wally," she says, her tone of voice jaunty. "So many questions at once! Slow down," she says with a laugh. "I'm doing fine, and..." she lifts both her brows. "Still doing shows. You don't even have to pay, I promise. Although you have to get the tickets fast. They tend to sell out still for some reason," she says with a wink. "What about you? It's been forever since we talked last. You still up to your old tricks? Any new girlfriends?" Wally in red swim trunks with yellow trim, and matching tank top, blushes a little when Z smiles at him. Something he never get's over even back in the day Z could get a reaction out of Wally, he is just that easy. He smiles and answers "need to get tickets fast, huh? I think i can manage that!". "Well since we last talk a whole mess of stuff has happened. I became the Flash I moved to new york got a job as a mechanic, became a teacher at a school for gifted and powered kids, got a girlfriend, had her run out on me. Aside from all that just the same old same old." wally say catching Z up on what has been going on in his life since they last talked. "So how about you Z how has life been treating you since we hung out last?" There always seemed to be a sparkle in Zatanna's eyes. Tonight was no exception. "I believed that would be right up your alley, Wally," she says, releasing a long sigh as she sinks more into the steamy waters. As far as returning flirtation, Zatanna always did so with just about anyone - but rarely did she ever seem to follow through on any of it with more than a laugh. It was light, easy, happy stuff to her, and she was fine with it. "A mechanic, a teacher, and lost a girlfriend - it's been a busy year for you, hasn't it?" asks Zatanna, the smile dancing higher on her lips. "A superhero academy, huh? That sounds good - is it one of those secret paramilitary places, or is it actually like a public school?" she asks. "And life's been treating me okay. I had some trouble investigating something a while back, so I decided to take a break and just focus on my shows. They're still popular for now, and hopefully forever, but... I don't know. I've been feeling restless lately, you know?" she asks. Wally takes of his tank top and eases into the water with after Zatanna. Wally knows by now that Z's flirty nature is just her way. As such he doesn't expect anything from her, though she is still among the most beautiful girls he knows and deep inside still harbors a bit of a boyhood crush so she will always have a bit of a charm over him. Though he values her company and friendship far more than any delusions of dating her. "I can understand that, once you get used to the action and excitement of the life style it's hard to quit and especially in our case. We have these unbelievable powers that can help it feels wrong not to. I know I couldn't really let go knowing I could still do some good. I don't know how Jay stays away." Wally answers her last question first. "They place I teach at isn't for superheroes per say it's a private school for really gifted kids and it also has powered students which I was brought on to help mentor. Bart goes there. And get ready for this Z, I'm a science teacher. Professor West teaching physics and chemistry. Imagine that me being a real teacher." Wally says with a self deprecating smile. He gives a small laugh and follows up "It's great to see you again Z. I miss the old crew everyone is so busy now." Zatanna doesn't seem to mind when Wally slides into the hot tub as well, even if she draws one of her arms back to herself, folding it atop her lap, and looks forward, seeming to relax just from not having to strain to look over her shoulder at Wally anymore. "Yeah, there's always that," she says, kinda twirling one finger in the air in a circular motion. "Since I decided to spend more time on my show, you wouldn't believe the horrid things that started deciding they could lurk around Gotham now. So I have my work cut out for me," she says, glancing back to Wally then. "A science teacher? Wally, I'm really proud of you," says Zatanna, grinning brighter. "Physics and chemistry? You mean the two subjects I never understood, and never really will? When did you learn /those/?" she says, sounding more delighted than truly shocked. "And yes - I missed this place. It's always been a little more serious than I would have liked, but everyone here... everyone, we're all such good people. I couldn't ask for a better team. Yourself included, Wally," she says, nudging him a bit with a fingertip beneath the water. In the arm. Wally turns a bit red for a moment "Thanks Z". Then he get's his composure "Well I was always was a bit of a whiz with science stuff and Barry and Jay were scientists so I sort of learned from them. I did get my powers by messing around in Barry's lab." Wally sighs a bit "I miss the old gang Roy, Dick, Babs, Gar, you. and all the rest. At least you and I are leaguers now, but the rest are off doing their own things. But this is what we wanted to be part of the team, right?" Wally says not exactly heavy in tone more wistful he does miss his friends. But Seeing Z is making him happy. Nodding her head a bit, Zatanna glances towards Wally as he talks. "You know, I never asked - why did you join the Justice League?" she says then. "I guess we all have our reasons - fame, the chance to do good, etc. But you were one of the first, weren't you? Or am I misremembering?" she asks. As for the rest of the Leaguers? "I think Babs is still trucking somewhere along in Gotham. I haven't seen the others for /ages/ either. But yeah. I kinda liked the idea of being a superhero of sorts. But I think I'm still just a showwoman at heart - that fell into all this business," she says with a wide smile, her eyes growing a bit distant as she thinks on something. "That was Barry not me, I was his kid flash remember? We were all together back when we were just sidekicks. I felt I needed to join though after Barry was gone. The world needs the Flash and so does the league. I felt I needed to step up." Wally says. "Yeah I live near Babs and Dick, but they are always busy with Batman related stuff. You know for a crazy loner he sure keeps his network of friends busy. But yeah I'm happy you are being more serious about being a hero. I know you are showwoman at heart, but you have such awesome power Z you can do so much good i can't even imagine how much change you can effect. It's good to see some of that put to use helping people. And if you didn't we would never have met and that would be a shame. I know I'd be a lot sadder if I didn't have you as a friend." Wally says with a warm smile. "Oh, right. Uh..." Zatanna kinda glances to one side. "Sorry. I'm a little sleepy I guess, I entirely messed up there," says Zee, kinda waving the negative energy away. Or just waving the air. It might look oddish. "And step up you did. In more ways than one, teach," says Zee, flashing the Flash one of her smiles. "Aww, Wally. You're getting all nostalgic and sentimental on us. Is that because you're a teacher now?" she lightly teases. "All old and responsible?" A beat then, and she sighs again. "I'm glad you're a friend indeed. You have a way of being entertaining, Wally - that's for sure." Wally laughs off Z's faupa and Blushes again with a bit of a nervous giggle. "Yeah maybe that's it I gotta be stuffy old professor for the kids you know?" Wally chuckles, then sighs. "But really I have just been through a lot recently and It makes you take stock you know. I lost people close to me Bart doesn't want to talk to me for some reason. Getting dumped it's all making me miss my friends and the time in my life when all I had to worry about was working up the courage to ask you out, before Dick did. When we were still the kids and didn't have all this stuff to worry about." Wally says with a blushing smile still getting a little flush when remembering those awkward days. "I'm glad i have you and all them as friends best friends a guy can ask for and no one better to go into battle with when the fate of the world hangs in the balance. I'm sure I'm just goofy ol wally to you guys though" "For the kids. I think that's the best reason to do anything ever," says Zatanna, "Even if it's not really applicable, right?" she asks, tilting her head a bit to Wally. "Oh come on, you're a superhero. The ~Flash~. You'll find a girlfriend really fast again - I know you're feeling worried about it, Wally, but I certainly don't want to make you feel alone. You've got friends, in me - in everyone here." Zee pauses, then, "You don't like being known as goofy ol' Wally?" she asks, tilting her head just so to one side. "For the kids is always a good reason, though I was joking I am gonna always be myself around the kids I'm good with kids I do a lot of work for the boys and girls club and for big brothers big sisters. Flash is always there for the kids." Wally says with a bit of pride. "It's not just getting dumped I can handle that I know I can find someone is if i wanted to. But I did lose my aunt and uncle recently too. they were like parents for me because my parents had troubles. Losing them made me realize I want my friends and family to be a bigger part of my life." Wally says with a sad sigh. "I'm happy to be goofy ol' Wally to you guys just as you all don't forget about me or leave me hanging when I need you. I love being able to make you guys laugh and smile and feel happy. It means the world to me" Wally says smile and a tremble in his eyes. And Zatanna Zatara rises up from where she lingers in the hot tub, reaching a hand over to give Wally's shoulder a squeeze. "You're doing a good job, Wally. With everything," she says, water sluicing from her form as she steps out of the tub with a heady sigh. "I guess I best get back to work, though. I have an encore performance to attend," she says, picking up her hat, "Yrd," she says, the water kinda lifting off of her form and disappearing, leaving her perfectly fine. "Now..." pause. "Gnikrow sehtolc," she finishes with a snap of her fingers, a magical poof of smoke dancing over her body, leaving her clad in the stockings and outfits she is known so well by. "Keep the faith, Wally. I'll see you soon," she says. "huh you have a show?" Wally asks. There is a sudden splashing and sloshing as Wally moves out of the tub and in second he is also dry and dressed in his civies. Jeans, as shirt a sweater and a jacket. "If you got a show I'm coming a long." Wally says wrapping his arm in Z's and giving her a big smile. "Be happy to have you along - it starts in ten," says Zee with a wide grin of her own, the workaholic waving her hand. "Ekat su ot eht ertaeht!" And they were gone. Category:Log